


Paparazzi Problems

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [165]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Married Couple, Paparazzi, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse comes home to see Megatron upset about the paparazzi again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi Problems

Eclipse could immediately tell something was wrong when she returned from her Lamaze classes and noticed Megatron had left his cup of coffee in the kitchen.  While Megatron was known for sometimes forgoing things when stuff came up, he never just left them behind.  Not unless it was something serious.  
  
But it didn't look like anything serious was going on.  It didn't look like Megatron had left to take care of something at work.  He would usually text her to let her know.  And while she didn't want to think an intruder or anyone came in while she was gone, Megatron would have left the place a wreck if it had been.  And with everything looking the same, minus the mail being brought it, she didn't know what else had happened.  
  
So what could have been so serious that Megatron would have left his coffee to grow cold in the kitchen?  
  
Was it something in the mail?  Putting down her mat and her handbag, Eclipse went over to the mail and started to look through it.  Strange, usually Megatron organized it as soon as he brought it in.  But there was junk mail mixed with personal invitations among others.  Had there been threatening letters that he was taking care of?  
  
No... he had people to make sure that didn't happen.  She never saw any of them and the only ones he would ever talk about with her were the ones that were so idiotic or horribly written that she had actually laughed at them... before quickly becoming worried over so and so or someone anonymous trying to hurt him.  
  
She finally got to the magazines when she suddenly saw it.  The obvious answer to what had set him off before.  Though she hadn't thought it would be something like this.  
  
On one of the many celebrity magazines they got (Megatron did like to keep in touch with current gossip and rumors), there was a giant cover... for Starbolt.  Nothing unusual, Soundwave's sister was usually in these magazines due to her tours and popularity and all.  But on the side, in one of the little bubbles detailing other minor stories...  
  
... was a picture of her when she had been going to her Lamaze classes, her belly visible due to the clothes she had worn to her class that day.  
  
Oh dear... Megatron was definitely not going to be happy about this.  
  
She then realized where he probably was.  And as she moved from the kitchen to go further into the penthouse, she finally found him.  
  
Fuming and grumbling to himself on the living room couch, eyebrows furrowed and eye twitching as he stared at the open magazine in his hand.  It was a different celebrity issue than the other.  That must have been the first one he had seen...  
  
"H-Hello Megatron."  It wasn't the most cheerful greeting, but while Eclipse wanted to sound normal, there was just no telling how mad Megatron was at this moment.  She had either threaded the needle or stirred the hornet's nest.  
  
He blinked, almost as if out of a daze.  He turned around, eyes wide open before his demeanor returned to normal.  "Welcome back," he grumbled out before he turned to the magazine again.  
  
Okay.  First mine trap avoided.  Now to navigate the rest of Megatron's mine field.  
  
"Ah... How are you doing?"  
  
It took him a moment to finally say something back, which was not a good sign.  "Fine."  
  
"...I see you already got the mail."  
  
"I was told there was something important I had to look at."  
  
Eclipse sighed.  Oh dear... Soundwave was probably having a meltdown for having not caught this earlier.  And knowing that Soundwave would have told him this even before it had hit the stands and mail, Megatron had to have been just as caught off guard as the Communications Manager.  It was the only explanation for the cold coffee in the kitchen and Megatron still here and not in his study calling up people asking how this had happened.  
  
Which reminded her: she needed to do some damage control before Megatron got on the phone and started making threatening calls.  He had done that a few times, including once during an interview where he they had forgotten to mention he was no longer on the market.  Megatron did tend to take things a little over the top sometimes.  
  
Biting her lip, she opened the magazine she had brought with her.  Quickly skimming through, she found the page with her on it.  Or rather the full page spread.  
  
"I guess I'm in the news again..."  
  
"Fucking paparazzi," Megatron finally grumbled as he turned the page.  Uh oh, looks like the other had more pictures to show than this one.  
  
"Well... That's what they're supposed to do Megatron-"  
  
"Fucking assholes spying on people and taking pictures."  
  
Eclipse nervously chuckled, "Well, at least they're not trying to take surprise close ups anymore."  
  
"They're still stalking you."  
  
"I-I wouldn't call it stalking-"  
  
"They took pictures of you at your Lamaze classes."  
  
"It's in a public-"  
  
"At.  Your.  Lamaze.  Classes."  
  
Yeah, he was pissed.  He was very pissed.  
  
"It could have been worse."  
  
"How in the world could this be _any worse?!_ "  
  
"Remember when they used to swarm me? I would rather have them keep their distance than do that again." Primus, just remembering those earlier days gave her nightmares. Especially with how aggressive some of them could be. And just down right frightening.   
  
Megatron huffed. He supposed she had a point there, but it didn't make him any less angry. All he could focus on was that his wife was being followed. Constantly. By people he did not know or have any control over. It made him feel like she wasn't safe, that she was vulnerable and exposed to any sort of attacker. Even if the supposed "attacker" had a camera for his weapon of choice.  
  
"Megatron..." she slowly walked over to sit down on the couch next to him, "It's impossible to avoid them.  There will be people everywhere taking pictures and all. I think one of these was from someone with a camera phone," she pointed out said picture.  
  
He followed her finger to the picture before he turned away to grumble.  
  
"Unless you lock me up-" she paused when his shoulders slightly hitched, "-there is no way to avoid them.  And I am not letting you close off streets or businesses just so I can go to class or anything.  You're the CEO of Decepticon Enterprises, not some tyrant from medieval Europe."  
  
Another gruff.  
  
Eclipse sighed.  She should probably call Bombrush after this to make sure her husband didn't try anything.  The older man was good at keeping Megatron in line when she couldn't.  
  
"Look... they're not bothering me.  It's a little uncomfortable knowing their... looking for a good photo, but at least they've listened to your warning."  
  
Megatron wished he had been harder on him.  After one paparazzi had broken into a party sometime after her miscarriage and then tried to take a photograph of Eclipse while jumping her, he had sued the man's ass off and threaten legal action against anyone who did that to his wife.  It had merely convinced them to change their game, instead taking candid shots from safe and legal distances.  
  
He was going to have to think this over.  Eclipse had been stubborn about not having bodyguards except for when threatening letters specifically against her were made.  She wasn't stupid, but she didn't like being treated like a child every time she stepped out.  Perhaps he could hire some incognito bodyguards to merely shadow her.  Or just look out for these guys in advance.  
  
Growling, he slowly put the magazine down and leaned back into the couch.  Eclipse sighed in relief before her eyes caught a glance of the magazine.  She looked it over for a moment.  
  
"Well, at least they're making me look good in these pictures."  
  
Megatron groaned.  Because that was all he could about this whole damn situation.


End file.
